Lucky Number Thirteen
by StayWeird
Summary: "Because I liked you Austin! God, how could you be so stupid? I liked you and you left."/ Austin messed up big time, but no one is really sure why. Will an unexpected turn of events spark a new found relationship, or will he loose her, again. One things for sure, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to figure it out once she talks to him. AU. Ausally. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ally smiled and looked at the beautiful girl standing before her.

Her hair was curled to perfection, pinned to the right side so her long, dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulder. Because of her heels, she stood about four inches taller than she usually did- which considering how short she was, wasn't really a bad thing. Her dress was white and long; strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was more fitted at the top and then puffed out into a beautiful ruffled skirt which flattered her quite nicely.

Her best friend was breathtaking.

"Trish, you're going to make a beautiful bride." Ally told her, tears forming at the corner of her eye. Ally was never an emotional person, but this was something worth crying about; happy tears though.

Trish was getting married.

"No crying!" Trish scolded. "You're going to ruin your make up!"

"Well I'm sorry! This is a big day! I mean, _no one_ really thought _you_'d be getting married!" Ally teased with a smirk on her face.

Trish spun around from looking in the fully body mirror where she was standing and gave Ally a shove. "Very funny." She mocked, before turning back and staring at herself.

She really did look good, though, it was never really difficult to make Trish look good; she could rock anything. Even though she was_ pleasantly plump_, she had curves in _all_ the right places, which the dress happened to emphasis beautifully.

"Knock, knock!" A voice came from the door. Ally spun around to see the intruder and her eyes widened. She threw a robe that was sitting on the floor that Trish had been wearing before she had changed, at Trish in an attempt to hide her outfit.

"Out! Out!" Ally shoed before covering his eyes herself and legitimately kicking him out of the room.

She shut the door behind her with a slam and glared at him. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."

Trent sighed. "I know." he said sheeply.

Yes Trent, the bad-boy, ex boyfriend that had almost ruined Austins Career - which now that Ally thinks about it, wasn't a bad thing - and had used Trish. The same Trent of whom Trish happened to be marrying.

When Trish had first come to Ally and said that they had crossed paths while buying coffee, and that he had offered to buy her a cup sometime, Ally was a bit skeptical. Yes Trish was most definitely capable of handling herself, but still, Ally had the right to worry. Trent was one of Trish's first crushes, and her first real boyfriend - on her end anyways - and Ally would hate to see her best friend get her hurt broken by the same boy twice.

Regardless of Ally's concerns, the two of them had gone out to coffee and had a great time. A lot can happen over the course of five years. Trish had claimed that Trent had changed, and he had proved that to be true.

He was a gentleman, truly. Took their relationship slow, and genuinely had an interest in her. Even when Trish started to doubt there relationship and tried to break it off, her fought for her, and proved himself worthy.

After dating for three years, he proposed. The proposal took everyone by surprise, but Trish was not an easy girl to handle, and there really was no one better for her than Trent, so if he wanted to deal with her for the rest of his life, then who was Ally to stop them.

"If you know then why are you here?" She said, appointing blame.

Trent looked down at his shoes then back at Ally and gave her a 'please don't kill me' smile, while Ally just glared back. "I have a good reason!" He protested. "I didn't come to see Trish, I came to find you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, uh, you see, uh, there's a, slight problem."

"WHAT!" Ally shrieked. "NO, no, no. There CAN NOT be a problem." She yelled panic flooding through her. "I'm the maid of honor, everything supposed to be perfect, this cannot be happening, we have to fix it!"

"But here's the good news! It's already fixed!" He said enthusiastically, with a smile.

Ally put on her best not impressed face. "Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're not gonna like it." Trent said in a high pitch voice.

Ally glared. "Trent." She said threateningly.

"Dezcan'tmakeittotheceremony." He said quickly, finished with a cough, patting his chest a few times. He avoided eye contact for a few seconds before looking at the glare on her face and sighed. "Dez can't make it to the ceremony. " He said slowly this time. "But he'll be at the reception!" Trent quickly added, trying to ease the pain.

"But Dez is the best man!" Ally stated.

Trent nodded.

It was true that Trent and Dez had become very close when he and Trish had started dating. Dez even went with Trent to pick out an engagement ring, they didn't get any of the rings Dez picked out, but he was there.

"Who am I supposed to walk down the aisle with now!"

Cough. "Austin." Cough.

"What." Ally said quietly, danger dripping from her voice. "You're telling me I have to walk down the aisle with Austin Moon! I haven't talked to him in years!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I'm sorry! Just Dez had called saying something about _a cat eating his unicorn_ - like, what does that even mean?!- and Austin was there and he had asked whats wrong and offered to fill in! You can't walk down the aisle by yourself, Trish would never allow that, and with Dez gone we're down a groomsman and I didn't know what to do!" He ranted.

Ally opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted her. "And I know you don't like him but you're going to do it because you love Trish and you're the best maid of honor ever, right? Right. K bye." He finished before taking off down the hallway.

Ally sighed, he did have a point.

_She was the best maid of honor ever._

She let out a groan of frustration before opening the door and storming back into the room where Trish was. "Woah, what just happened?" Trish asked, confused at the sight of her best friend.

"Austin."

"What about him?" Trish asked cautiously, eye wide in alarm.

"Dez had a _unicorn_ emergency and now I'm walking down the aisle with him!" Ally exclaimed.

"I'm no sorry." She said genuinely.

"Me too." Ally sighed.

Before Trish had a chance to expand on the subject, the door opened and Trish's mother walked in with her million dollar smile. "Alright ladies, its showtime!"

**::.**

The ceremony truly was beautiful.

The flowers were stunning and everything was in the right place. People were respectful and the pianist never missed a beat. And to top it all off, no one fell!

Except Ally tripping over her own foot right before they went down the aisle, so fortunately no one saw. The nerves had gotten to her. Luckily, Austin was there to catch her before she fell on her ass, but all he got in reply was a glare.

Trish and Trent had said their own vows; vows of which Ally thought were super cute and got extremely emotional, but only subtly to herself.

Trish's vows is what really got Ally, Trent's were cute, but never in her life had Ally seen so much feeling from Trish. She was a very closed person, hides behind a wall of sarcasm and never really lets anyone in. To see her so forward with her feeling for Trent was just _beautiful_. Any doubt Ally had for the two of them, at that moment, had just disappeared.

Austin and Ally's trip down the aisle hadn't been so smooth.

Ally always pictured this moment walking down to _meet_ him, not walking down beside him.

The second he had said hello, she had flat out told him not to talk to her, which he respected and complied. In fact, the only real _connection_ they had made was when he had caught her, and when they had linked arms to walk down the aisle; which is Ally could of gotten out of, she would have.

To Ally, that was the longest two minutes of her life. Having to stand next to him and keep her mouth shut was torture. She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, for how he had hurt her and left her and how he was a just an asshole.

But she was also extremely conflicted.

Because at the same time she wanted to tell him how she was, what she had accomplished and how much she missed him.

However, she didn't say a thing.

She didn't even look at him, and she wanted to say the same about him, but she knew if she said that she'd be in denial. There was no mistaking how he had stared at her through the whole _god-damn_ ceremony.

This was going to be a_ long_ night.

**:.**

**So, new story. **

**Hope y'all liked it, I'm quite excited for it. This is a rather short chapter, shorter than what I usually write but its only the introduction. The chapters should get longer.**

**Just to clarify on the timeline, Trent came around first when they were fifteen the re-connected when they were twenty and they're all about 23.**

**_Please_ leave a review letting me know what you think. It will mean a lot!**

**Thanks!**

**-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally sat at the table by herself, stirring her drink with a fork and watched as everyone else danced the night away. It had been a really long night, and it wasn't even over yet.

As the maid of honor it was her job to fix the problems so the bride didn't have to stress. On her wedding day - if she'll ever have one, not sure if she'll want to go through this again - she hopes something will go wrong just to get back at Trish for the night she has had.

Not only did they screw up the seating arrangement, there was a problem with the microphone and the music and the centerpieces, all of which Ally had to fix, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

But after all the problems were solved and she relaxed, it was a good night. Speeches were funny and entertaining and she hadn't heard one complaint about the food, also, everyone was on the dance floor enjoying themselves - well, everyone except Ally.

She wasn't really in a party mood, Ally didn't think she really had a party mood.

And though she was being a bit selfish, she just wanted the night to be over.

To top everything off, Austin was driving her nuts. Apparently, the second the ceremony ended her_ polite_ request for him to leave her alone didn't apply anymore. He has been pestering her all night, begging for her to talk to him. Claims her wants to explain. Bull shit. Besides, she didn't really care what he had to say.

Ok, maybe she did, but she sure as hell wasn't letting him think that.

Besides, he has been out of her life for years now, it didn't really matter why anymore, its the past, and she has been perfectly fine with out him.

Even if he was ruining her night.

It wasn't her wedding, she didn't have to have a good time, right?

"Hey." A voice said, sitting down at the table beside her.

Speak of the devil.

Maybe he was like beatlejuice, you think of his name enough times he shows up- or did you have to say his name?

"Dance with me. "He stated simply.

Ally rolled her eyes at the request. "I can't dance Austin, you know that. It hasn't been _that_ long."

Austin let out a dry laugh. "You never were that terrible of a dancer, besides, I taught you some things. Come on, it'll just be like Trish's quinceanera-"

"Yeah, seven years ago!" She said, cutting him off. Her blood was beginning to boil, how does he think that he can just waltz back into her life and pretend like nothing even happened. Was he really that naive? "Things change Austin."

"Like what?" He challenged.

"Like at her quinceanera I danced with you, but I'm sure as hell not going to now." And with that, she stood up and walked away, taking her drink with her. She grew a smirk, proud of her comeback, as she walked into the crowd of people on the dance floor, looking for a specific one with a white dress.

Though it may be a bit rude, Ally was going to tell Trish that she was heading home, and wish her good luck on her honey moon.

It was time for Ally to call it a night.

When she saw her, Ally smiled. Her and Trent were slow dancing to a fast pace song, occasionally kissing. It looked as if they were in their on little world. For a second there Ally felt bad for interrupting - she got over it.

"Hey Trish! Great party you guys, really great, but I think its time I head- HEY!" Trish new where this was headed. She also knew how stressed her friend was. In the middle of her sentence with a roll of her eyes, she grabbed Ally's drink from her hand and walked away with it, causing Ally to follow.

Trent laughed at the two before turning around and starting to dance with his sister.

"Trish! What are you doing?"

"Here." She responded simply. "Drink this." Trish had replaced Ally's drink with something else.

"I don't _drink_ Trish!" She protested. That was true, along with not really being a party girl, Ally didn't drink. It wasn't a religious reason or she was against it or some other dramatic thing like that, it's just she never really cared for it.

How fun could the party really of been if you can't remember it the next day?

She had a shot once, twice actually. It was a bunch of them when they we're seventeen right after exams, and for celebrating, someone had brought alcohol. They had dared her to take one shot, and since she had never tired it before she thought why not. It tasted terrible. The only reason she had another one is because Trish missed her face and wanted to see it.

Never again though, that shit tastes awful.

Anyways, rightfully saying, Ally wasn't very pleased with Trish handing her a drink. "Please Ally? You're my best friend, you've been stressing about this wedding more than I have for months, and now you're not even having a good time! It'll just calm your nerves and help you relax. Ally please?"

Ally rolled her eyes, all she really wanted to do right now was relax, maybe a drink couldn't hurt.

She took the drink from Trish's hand and took a sip; it actually wasn't that bad. A hell of a lot better than the stuff she had when she was seventeen. With a nod of approval and a roll of her eyes, she sauntered back into the crowd of people on the dance floor, Trish right behind her.

And before she knew it, Ally's drink was gone.

**:.**

It had been two hours since Austin had talked to Ally last, and there was only about twenty minutes left of the party to go. He was determined to get her to talk to him, she wasn't allowed to leave until she did. Austin didn't mean to leave, he had good intentions. He tried called and texting to keep in touch, just nothing worked.

He just needed to explain.

Explain everything.

He lost Ally once, this was his chance to make it up to her, he wasn't screwing up again.

That's when he saw her, looking beautiful as ever. She was in the bridesmaid dresses; they were purple - Trish's favorite colour - and it was strapless and fitting her thin torso down until her hips and then flowed down to about her knees.

Austin had never seen someone so beautiful.

She was on the dance floor with a bunch of Trent's friends that had been invited. She was dancing with them, like actually dancing. He had never seen her move in such a way. Whatever was happening, he needed it to stop; now.

"Hey DJ!" He called to the guy behind the soundboard. "Put on a slow song for me would ya?" The guy smiled and gave Austin a thumbs up. Austin smiled gratefully. "Thanks man."

He made his was across the floor as the music slowed, and a beautiful song filled the air. Immediately, one of the guys she had been dancing with grabbed her and spun her around and they began slow dancing.

Austin walked faster.

"Hey, can I cut in?" He asked polity. The guy was about to protest, but Austin glared. He then nodded his head and backed off so Austin could take his place.

He pulled Ally close to him, placing one of his hands on her lower back and using the other to grab one of her hands in his. Ally just groaned. "What do you want?" She snapped harshly.

"To talk," He answered. "all I want to do, is talk."

"Well I don't want to! I don't want to see you, or look at you, or talk to you ever, ever, ever, ever again!" She said. Something about her was off, her voice sounded rather childish, and the way she was swaying was unnatural.

"Ally," Austin began cautiously. "have you been drinking?"

"I only had, like, one drink!" She protested, which snatching her hand away from his grip and holding up _two_ fingers.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're drunk." He sighed, gently grabbing her hand once more, but she pulled away.

"No! I'm not! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, without you!" She argued, trying to shove him away. All he did was pull her closer to him though. He slipped his arm fully around her petite frame and held on to her so he could hold her upright. He was about to do something about her drunken state but someone tapping on the microphone caught his attention.

_Trish._

She'd know what to do!

"Hey everybody! Unfortunately, we have to call it a night. Thank you all so much for coming, each and everyone of you made the night so special. Please don't forget anything and clean up your table, and for those of you drinking," Austin swore she stopped and looked right at Ally and him. "please make sure you find a safe ride home. Thanks again, and have a great night!" She finished.

Austin stood and watched patiently, still holding on to Ally, as the many people went up to Trish and congratulated her before making their way out of the building. When the majority of people had gone home and Trish and Trent were alone Austin approached them.

"I was wondering where she went." Trish said when she saw Ally.

Something about the way she said it, made Austin stop in his tracks.

He knew that tone.

"What did you do?" She asked accusingly.

"Nothing." Trish responded simply, crossing her arms in defense.

Trent saw right through it too. "What did you do?" He said, joining in.

"I didn't do anything."

"Trish." Trent said in a threatening tone.

Trish rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just gave her a drink ok? Something to help her relax."

"YOU SPIKED YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Austin exclaimed.

"Yes?" Trish admitted cautiously. The boys just glared back. "Look, you don't know her the way I do, she's been so stressed lately and I thought the reception would be a good time for her to let loose but she wasn't having any fun so I took matters into my own hands."

"What kind of person spikes their best friend?" Austin asked confused.

This caught Ally's attention, who had been standing next to Austin the whole time. "You guys shouldn't be playing with spikes, those things are pointy!" She told them.

"Shhh." Austin coed. "The adults are talking." He continued before shifting his arm so it was now slung around her shoulder and she was pulled into his chest. Ally didn't fight it, she just closed her eyes and relaxed in his hold. "What are we supposed to do now Trish? Would you like to take her home?"

"Actually that was the job of one of the nice boys she was dancing with before you rudely interrupted." She shot back.

Austin blood started to boil again. "Getting her _raped _is not the answer Trish!" He said angrily.

"Its not rape if you like it." Trish stated simply. The boys glared. "Well I'm right!" She protested.

Trent sighed loudly. "Austin, how about you take her home. I would do it, but Trish and I are going to go enjoy are _hunnymoon,_ if you know what I mean." He said with a wink, causing Trish to smack him.

Bro code.

He had to now.

"Alright, I'll take her home."

That caught Trish's attention. She took a step forward and poked Austins chest. "Ok, but I swear to god Austin Monica Moon if you hurt her in any way, shape or form I will cut your dick of and feed it to you, do you understand me?" She threatened.

Austin took a step back and away from her. "Message received."

"Good." She said before breaking out in a smile. "Ok have fun!" Trish said happily before skipping towards the door.

Trent laughed at his wife before eyes Austin for a second. He handed him a white envelope and grinned. "Yeah,_ have fun_." He said with a wink, before running off and catching up with Trish.

Austin sent a questioning glare to the happy couple. Why did Trent say it like that? And whats with the wink?

Austin shook the thoughts off before opening the envelope, and his eyes widened.

In it, was a hotel room key.

Oh that's why.

**:.**

**LOL, I'm back! Hope you enjoyed, that y'all so much for your reviews, really appreciated them! :) Keep 'em coming though, leave me your input and thoughts or maybe something you'd like to see happen.**

**Ouuu, what's Austin gonna do? ;)**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! :D**

**Hope everyones having an awesome summer so far! See y'all soon :)**

**-Alex**


End file.
